


Iustitia and Libertas

by Neophyte_Redglare413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All trolls have anger issues really, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Ancestors are the parents of the dancestors and descendants, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon Disabled Character, Everyone is there, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Harm to Children, Headcanons support everything she does, Highbloods have anger issues, Humans on Alternia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Legislacerators, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Abusive Relationship(s), Past Character Death, Past Torture, Plot may change, Protective Parents, Redglare is aggressive, Tags May Change, Terezi is blind, They just come out of nowhere, Threats of Violence, Trolls are very hard to kill, Typing Quirks, oh wait there already were dragons, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neophyte_Redglare413/pseuds/Neophyte_Redglare413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rate of activity from the humans has suddenly spiked. They've suddenly started going against everything, just as the lowbloods once did. And the fact that they have started attacking trolls has caused almost every troll in Alternia to be on alert. Even the highbloods are concerned. From what they've seen so far, it's only adult trolls that are being attacked. Not many trolls are concerned.</p>
<p>But now, the young trolls are being targeting. This caused every troll to be on alert. Harming a troll's child is one mistake no one should make, but these humans just don't seem to learn.</p>
<p>But that's just part of it. Terezi was struggling to recover from an abusive kismesissitude. Redglare has to do everything she can to protect and take care of her. But when Terezi becomes a target, and victim, Redglare's anger spikes.</p>
<p>One way or another, both the humans and Makara will pay for hurting her. No one will get away with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He will pay...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to say this now: Redglare is very aggressive and violent. My reasoning for this is: her stress level from all of the jobs a Legislacerator has to do has caused her to be irritated and with irritation comes anger most of the time (at least for me) and, being both a troll and a highblood, she has a temper. My headcanons explain it more than I can. Long story short: trolls and humans view aggression in different ways. We would see something they do (like attacking someone if they touch them) as assault. They would see it as self defense. It's only when there's a weapon involved that it's a murder attempt, but either way they get punished.
> 
> Troll laws are complicated and I don't understand even though I came up with this.

_The humans and trolls have never gotten along. There have been countless arguments, fights, injuries, "accidents", deaths, and gog knows how many crimes have been committed- as if the mentioned incidents weren't considered crimes. At least, I consider them crimes._

_It's like when that mutant blood started his little rebellion against the Highbloods like the fool he was. Everyone knows you shouldn't rebel against the Highbloods. That's pretty much suicide._

_..._

_Why am I talking about him of all things? I have more important things to worry about right now. I couldn't care less about him. I only know about what he did because someone told me. The only reason I have any association with him is because my daughter is his son's matesprit._

 

_Of course, I'm not complaining. I mean, she has the right to have whoever she wants as a matesprit. I just don't really get along with the lower blooded ancestors, Signless included. That's why I prefer being with other Highbloods. At least I can trust them enough to not look at me and have burning hatred boiling inside of them. I know they hate me. I can smell it; and I can see straight through them. And it seems that every time I have to go near them, whether to get Terezi or something relating to my job, it's always the same thing. And to be honest, I'm tired of it._

 

_But as I said: I have more important things to worry about right now. Specifically: Terezi._

 

A tealblood sat outside in front of the Legislacerator's office- which is pretty much the court. Her hair was straight, falling down to about an two inches below her collar bone. Her skin was a steely gray, and her lips were black. She was one of the two head Legislacerators, and one of the twenty-four total. Most people know her as "Redglare." Neophyte Redglare. That word... "Neophyte." It sickened her. It was a title that she hated more than anything. People would deliberately call her "Neophyte" either because they didn't grasp the fact that her name was "Redglare," or just to light the short fuse of tolerance she has left. Her real name, however, was not Redglare. That was simply her given name. Her real name? Aurora Pyrope.

We'll just use her real name.

Aurora looked down beside her, her steely teal eyes gazing down at her daughter. She was laying against her, slightly curled up. Life's been hard for both of them for a while now. Terezi was hopefully just saved from a really unhealthy kismesissitude. It hurt to even look at her, seeing every cut, bruise, and scar on her body. Every cut, caused by his nails, and struggling to get away. Every bruise, leaving proof of abuse, but fear keeps her from testifying. Every scar, left behind from self-inflicted wounds and constant fighting. Every teal tear that escaped her eyes, caused by the fear, pain, sadness, and anger she went through.

A frown made its way across her lips, changing her normal blank expression to a slightly angered look. The memory sickened her. She felt guilty for part of it. She wasn't there to protect Terezi, as she should've. But she's not guilty. She's not to blame. If anyone should be blamed, it's Makara himself.

But this isn't something she should focus on. She needed to focus on Terezi, and nothing more. Latula was off on her own, which didn't help her stop worrying about the two of them at all. But, she knows that if something happens, she should come to her. That's what she taught them. She had no problem with Terezi. Latula always preferred doing things on her own. That's the main reason why she got in trouble, that and her careless actions.

 

Terezi shifted, making her look back down at her. She looked up at her mother, reaching up and hugging her neck. The older Pyrope faintly smiled, picking her up and holding her. Of course, her kismesissitude wasn't the only problem. There were other things.

 

Terezi suffered from a rare disorder that caused her blindness. With it came severe headaches and a pressure-like feeling on and around her eyes. Most of the time, it was her right eye. Aurora, too, had this condition. The only difference was she somehow regained her vision. She was born with it; Terezi's didn't kick in until she turned 6. But then there's the fact that the humans have been attacking the trolls. At first, it was only adults. No one was really concerned. But now, it's young trolls. Ranging from 8 sweeps and younger. The youngest one was a 2 sweep old. For a human, that'd be 4 years. And now, everyone's on alert, keeping a close eye on their children.

Attacking a child is something you shouldn't do. Humans take it seriously. But trolls take it to a whole new level. If you harm a troll's descendant, they may just kill you. Trolls are violent people, and when it comes to their descendants, there's no such thing as assault or attempted murder.

 

Alternian laws and human laws differ dramatically. For Alternia, there's a certain law that changes two other laws when a child is attacked by another troll.

 

_But would it still count for him...?_

 

Terezi sighed, shaking as she did. Aurora looked down at her. There were bruises and cuts littering her arms; her weight had dropped drastically. That was obvious. She was much thinner, and weaker. It was only yesterday that Aurora found out about the relationship. It hurt her more than anything. How could anyone do this to her? A girl who would never hurt anyone unless in self defense. Terezi never asked for this. She never did anything wrong in her life, other than normal things that children would do. Terezi rarely even did that much. What could she have possibly done to deserve this??

 

_No one could do anything bad enough to deserve this. Terezi didn't do anything at all._

She sighed. There's a lot of things she has to do now. Take care of Terezi as soon as Mindfang returned. Get Makara off her back. Deal with his ancestor.

 

Upon realizing that he's going to be royally pissed, she sighed. But she's not backing down. Matesprit or not- Highblood or not -she didn't care. His son physically and possibly sexually abused her daughter.

 

He was guilty. The Highblood was guilty. They'd both pay. For every drop of blood, every tear, every cut, every scratch, every gash, every scar, every bruise, every hit, every kick; every last second she suffered through his abuse.

 

She would make them pay. One way or another. Even if it meant being killed in the process. No one hurts her daughters and gets away with it. Not even the Highblood's descendant.


	2. A Last Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I updated this, and I've been aware of that all this time. I've been meaning to update but I just got busy with other things I have. Sorry about that.

_It’s been a week since Terezi was attacked by Gamzee. I thought that she would be safe by now since Gamzee  hadn’t appeared for a while. But I guess I wasn’t paying enough attention. Just yesterday, Terezi was attacked again. At this point, I’m too far beyond pissed off. Not only has Gamzee scared her to the point where she doesn’t feel safe enough to leave my side for five minutes, but no one has done anything to him. How he got to Terezi without me knowing, I don’t know, but it’s caused me to be afraid for her life. I know she can’t defend herself because  she’s too weak and afraid. The only protection she has is Vriska, Karkat, Mindfang, Pyralspite, myself, and the very court we’re in right now. She’s scared, and I’m afraid to leave her alone now. If Eracis can’t get something done about it today, then we have no chance to get through to the Highblood. I can only wait for him to actually tell me if he can do anything about it._

_I’m trying to get the others to at least help us. If I can do that, I’ll be able to protect her more. But right now, I’m just praying that they can see that I need their help. I normally don’t reach out to them, but I have no other choice at this point._

* * *

The Legislacerators and Subjugglators of the court were at a meeting, whether they wanted to be there or not, made for many different reasons. The attack, crimes, a certain person, cases, misconduct. So much bullshit that has been going on and they could barely keep up. But for the sake of time, they would only cover the most important topic. Aurora was kneeling on the floor to the right of the Head Legislacerator, Eracis. Terezi was beside her, sitting on the floor next to her. Not one thing had improved about her. With Gamzee managing to get to Terezi and hurt her again without Aurora finding out until it was too late, she was actually terrified. Her arms were now bandaged, along with almost every part of her body. There were guards in the room, as usual. A prison guard left the room, only being there to report something to Eracis. The courtroom guard, otherwise known as a bailiff, was standing a few feet from where the two tealbloods were. There were two medics in the room as well. They both worked together. They were the ones who tended to Terezi. Aurora couldn’t be more thankful for them at the moment. If it weren’t for them and an advocate, she may be dead.

In her moment of daydreaming, everyone had finally arrived. She glanced around the room, observing their expressions. Lack of expressions, accompanied by several legislacerators who never could grasp the emotionless expression concept, and those who showed only concern while staring at Terezi, and Subjugglators who were basically the same, except several clearly didn't care. She almost sighed, but remained as silent as ever. She had nothing to say. Yet. Her gaze fell back on Terezi, feeling her move and hearing a faint whimper come from her. She'd apparently shifted positions, and was in pain. It was clear in her expression. She looked up at Redglare and the pain was even clearer in her eyes. Pain surged through her heart like a bullet through fabric, as well as guilt and sympathy. She held her closer, being careful to not hurt her. Terezi sighed and rested her head on Aurora's side and closed her eyes.

"You probably already know why you're here." Eracis spoke, staring at all of their expressions, knowing what they were staring at. Most of them looked at him, but a few continued staring at Redglare. It was too obvious to come out as a question or even have to explain; there was a wounded girl basically laying on the floor next to the second head legislacerator. "You already know !t's part of your job to protect those outs!de of the court. We told you th!s when you came here. R!ght now !s one of the many t!mes when you're go!ng to be requ!red to do exactly that." They were all looking at him now. If they didn't figure out why they were there before, then they did now. Despite them already figuring it out, he still needed to say it in case they didn't.

"Redglare's descendant has clearly been attacked. Tw!ce. At the current moment, she's barely able to even stand up. Gamzee Makara !s why. The purpose of you be!ng here !s because he's m!ss!ng. No one knows where he !s yet. ! want every last person here to f!nd h!m. No one !s excused from th!s. The Grand H!ghblood has yet to g!ve us any further orders."

There was silence in the room, the only exception being high ranking legislacerators who already know what happened outside of the room. A distant argument was heard by the two head legislacerators, but was disregarded. Many of them had heard of Gamzee before. Multiple times. But this was the first time they'd heard of him _attacking_ someone.


End file.
